Sanctuary School
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: O colegial é a melhor fase da vida para algumas pessoas. Mas para Camus, era um inferno. Além de ter os cabelos e os olhos escarlates, era um aluno novo em uma escola de uma país diferente. Sem saber falar o idioma local e atraído pelo rapaz mais popular da escola, como o francês vai sobreviver esse três longos anos?


Para a maioria das pessoas, o colegial é a melhor fase da vida. Mas para outras, é um inferno. Principalmente para Camus Grive, um jovem francês. Ele tinha vários problemas, mas o principal era o fato de ser estrangeiro. O francês era um gênio, mas estava entrando em estado de crise, afinal, entrar em uma escola diferente, em um país diferente, sem saber falar o idioma local era algo preocupante. Mas não para o pai de Camus, Thomas Grive, pra ele era tudo completamente normal, ele achava que o rapaz ia simplesmente chegar na escola e falar grego fluentemente.

A família de Camus era muito rica. Seu pai era dono de uma transportadora internacional, e sua mãe, Juliet Grive, era dona de uma rede de medicamentos muito famosa na Europa. O francês sonhava em ser médico. Pra acrescentar mais um problema para a conta de Camus, ele possuía um longo cabelo ruivo e olhos escarlates, tudo natural, sem falar que o francês era extremamente bonito. Ele realmente não queria chamar a atenção, muito menos ser o motivo dos assuntos das rodinhas.

Camus passava de cabeça baixa pelos corredores da escola, procurando sua sala. Não demorou a achar, afinal, Camus entendia muito de computadores. No dia anterior, ele hackeou o computador da escola, pegou a planta do prédio e traçou todas as possíveis rotas para a sala do primeiro colegial. O ruivo só queria que aqueles três anos passassem o mais depressa possível.

Como era de seu costume, foi o primeiro a chegar. Sentou-se na segunda carteira da fileira do meio, seu lugar preferido. Camus ficou observando os outro alunos chegarem, acompanhados ou sozinhos. Ele conhecia todos eles, afinal, além de pegar a planta do prédio, ele havia olhado as fichas de todos os alunos do primeiro colegial, incluindo os históricos escolares, decorando cada um deles.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Aphrodite Rose e Death Mask Hoffer, que com certeza era namorados, afinal, em todo o histórico de cada um deles, já foram suspensos por transar na sala do zelador pelo menos dezenove vezes. Depois vieram Shaka Jetsan e Mu Boshay, que ao ver de Camus, não pareciam nada mais que dois santos benzendo a sala com sua presença. Ao passar por Camus, os dois "santos" deram um sorriso e falaram um rápido bom dia. Logo entrou Shura Fernández, um espanhol, que para o ruivo, era um rapaz que ele queria ter como amigo, afinal, Shura tinha seu histórico impecável e parecia ser extremamente justo. O capricorniano passou por ele e disse bom dia. Depois da entrada do espanhol, chegou uma turma. Eram compostos pelos irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia Savalas, Miro Papadopoulos e os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon Tiropoulos. Camus tinha informações sobre Miro, Aiolia e Aiolos, mas não sabia nada sobre os gêmeos. Não havia nada escrito sobre eles nos computadores da escola a não ser o nome, filiação e uma foto 3x4 de cada um deles quando pequeno. O histórico deles havia somente uma palavra: "Restrito". Nem o ruivo conseguiu hackear informações sobre eles.

Mas teve alguém em especial que chamou a atenção de Camus. Aquele olhar enigmático, aqueles cabelos compridos e azuis, aquela expressão melancólica, cheia de culpa e ao mesmo tempo firme, forte, orgulhosa e... sexy? Desde quando ele passou a ver as coisas dessa forma? Camus pensou em se dar um soco, mas pareceria mais estranho do que já é, então resolveu deixar para quando chegar em casa. O grupo passou por ele sem notá-lo, a não ser por um único rapaz, que se sentou atrás dele. Camus congelou. O que ele deveria fazer? Virar e valar bom dia? Esperar Saga vir falar com ele? Ele não sabia, mas resolveu optar pela segunda ideia que tivera.

O pequeno grupo se sentou ao redor de Saga. Kanon se sentou atrás do irmão, Aiolos a sua direta, Aiolia atrás do irmão e Miro à esquerda de Kanon. Camus continuava olhando pra frente, congelado. Ele estava maravilhado com a voz de Saga. O francês tinha certeza que nunca em sua vida tinha ouvido uma voz tão perfeita como a do geminiano. Era uma voz firme, determinada, calma e muito doce. Ele tinha certeza que se Saga cantasse, até os anjos ficariam com inveja, de tão harmoniosa que era a voz do grego. O ruivo percebeu que Saga adorava rock, pelo jeito que falava com seus amigos, sempre citando trechos de músicas de rock de muito bom gosto.

Aquilo estava sendo torturante. Quanto tempo será que uma pessoa leva pra falar um bom dia? Camus não sabia, mas desejava saber. Todos os outro já tinham chegado, deixando a sala inteira cheia, e o pior, olhando diretamente pra ele. Uns olhavam curiosos, outros com inveja, outros com indiferença e alguns olhavam com inveja. O professor Sage Nicolau chegou e mandou todos se sentarem.

-Bom dia - Saga iniciou.

-Bom dia professor! - Todos responderam em sincronia.

-Primeiramente bem vindos ao colegial - Sage sorriu - Espero que estudem bastante pra passar no vestibular que escolherem! - O professor fez uma pausa e olhou para todos os alunos - Temos um aluno novo, por favor, fique de pé, Camus.

-Sim, professor - O ruivo respondeu em inglês.

-Pode se apresentar - O professor disse em inglês.

-Meu nome é Camus Grive, sou francês, tenho quatorze anos - Camus disse envergonhado, percebendo que alguns na sala não entendiam inglês - Eu falo inglês, francês, português, espanhol, italiano, alemão e russo. Prazer em conhecê-los - O rapaz se sentou, evitando os olhares curiosos sobre si.

-Muito obrigado, Camus - O professor disse sorridente - Tenho certeza que você aprenderá grego em breve! - Sage fez um sinal positivo e iniciou em grego - Bom turma, vamos começar a aula. Como vocês sabem, sou professor de história. Vamos começar com a pré-história! Abram seus cadernos que eu vou passar um resumo da aula - Dizendo isso, virou-se e começou a escrever.

Camus fez o que o professor mandou. O ruivo ouviu o barulho de uma folha sendo destacada, mas resolveu ignorar. Começou a copiar sem se importar com os olhares sobre si. Ele congelou quando sentiu uma mão lhe apertar levemente a cintura, o que o fez olhar rapidamente para trás, vendo uma mão segurando um papel. O ruivo pegou o papel receoso, com medo do que estaria escrito nele. Ele ficou chocado ao ver que Saga havia lhe mandado aquilo. Ele rapidamente respondeu e colocou a mão com o papel no mesmo lugar que o havia recebido. Saga percebeu e pegou o papel de volta, lendo a resposta do ruivo e escrevendo algo a mais. Ele iniciaram o famoso MSN de Papel.

**_MSN DE PAPEL ON:_**

SAGA: Oi, eu sou o Saga!

CAMUS: Oi Saga :D

SAGA: Posso mexer no seu cabelo?

CAMUS: Pode sim.

SAGA: Obrigado!

_**MSN DE PAPEL OFF:**_

Saga foi colocando a mão delicadamente sobre os fios ruivos. Ele enlaçava os dedos, acariciava as mechas, brincando com elas. Camus tentavam manter sua pose fria de sempre, mas Saga estava conseguindo tirar ele do sério. Quando o francês achou que não conseguia ficar mais vermelho, o grego começou a massagear seus ombros com uma mão e com a outra mexia em seus cabelos. Ele já estava todo arrepiado. Ninguém até aquele dia tinha sido capaz de fazer Camus se sentir daquela forma, a não ser aquele grego de cabelos azuis.

O francês quase e virou para reclamar quando Saga parou de mexer em seu cabelo. Não demorou muito para sentir a mesma apertadinha na cintura. Ele enm se virou, apenas abaixou a mão e pegou o papel, iniciando mais uma vez, o MSN de Papel.

_**MSN DE PAPEL ON:**_

SAGA: Desculpe, acho que eu fiquei empolgado demais.

CAMUS: Tudo bem eu gostei.

SAGA: Seu cabelo é o mais lindo que eu já vi.

CAMUS: Obrigado! O seu é mais lindo ainda :D

SAGA: Quer que eu te ensine grego depois da aula?

CAMUS: Claro! Seria uma honra!

SAGA: Legal! Na minha casa ou na sua?

CAMUS: Vamos lá em casa hoje, assim eu te mostro onde é!

SAGA: Tudo bem! Então depois da aula?

CAMUS: Pode ser :D

SAGA: Fechado então!

_**MSN DE PAPEL OFF:**_

Saga guardou o papel no meio do caderno. Camus estava extremamente feliz. Fizera seu primeiro amigo sem muitas complicações. Seu único problema é que ele estava se apaixonando por esse amigo. Ele estava ansioso pra falar com Saga no recreio, mas com medo da turma do rapaz não gostar dele.

As duas primeiras aulas passaram rápido e logo bateu o sinal. Todos saíram da sala correndo pra encontrar seus amigos de outras salas, menos um certo grupinho. Kanon se levantou e espreguiçou.

-Mais um minuto e esse velho me mataria com essa falação! - Aiolia comentou se levantando.

-Eu adoro história, mas as aulas do Sage vão acabar me matando - Kanon disse esticando-se ao máximo - Me sinto todo travado depois.

-Vocês reclamam demais - Miro disse dando um sermão - Tudo pode piorar, poderia ser aula da Sonia!

-Verdade - Aiolos concordou sorrindo e se lembrando da professora de matemática - Aquela mulher deveria ser presa!

-Saga foi o único que se divertiu na aula do Sage - Kanon sorriu malicioso.

-Hum? - O grego olhou para trás - Me diverti mesmo, seu tapado.

-Smurf da Parada Gay! - Kanon protestou.

-Biba ousada! - Saga retrucou.

-Parem com esses apelidos estranhos! Depois chamam a gente de Esquadrão Arco-Íris ou S.W.A.G e vocês não saber por que! - Miro gritou com os dois - Mas indo ao que interessa - Ele olhou pro ruivo e iniciou em inglês - Camus, não é? Eu sou o Miro, prazer em conhecê-lo!

-O prazer é todo meu - Camus sorriu.

-E eu sou o Aiolia!

-Aiolos, prazer!

-Olha o que fizeram, deixaram o ruivo todo vermelho! - Miro comentou rindo.

-Hahahaha - Camus riu envergonhado e percebeu que Saga o olhara de forma diferente.

-Bom, eu vou la fora achar o Shura! Madito espanhol sem paciência! - Aiolos saiu correndo.

-E eu vou lá achar a Marin! - Aiolos disse se retirando.

-Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós, Sagamenon e Jovem Camus - Kanon passou a mão pela cintura do Miro e o puxou para si - Vamos, Escorpião.

Camus percebeu que Kanon deu um forte apertão na bunda do escorpiano, o que o fez corar. Como ele tinha coragem de fazer aquilo no meio de todos? E com um homem! Mas Camus se colocou no lugar de Miro e imaginou Saga no lugar de Kanon, o que o fez ficar extremamente vermelho de vergonha. Principalmente por estar imaginando esse tipo de coisa!

-Eles? - Camus perguntou corado encarando Saga.

-Sim, são namorados - Saga disse sorrindo - O Miro é meu cunhado faz uns dois anos. Você não gosta de gays? - Saga perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Calma! Pelo contrário! - Camus ficou mais corado ainda - Eu acho que... Deixa pra lá.

-Termine a frase - Saga disse firme, encarando o francês.

-N-não - Camus tentou manter sua postura fria e imparcial.

-Termine a frase - Não era mais um pedido e sim uma ordem.

Em um movimento rápido, Saga o sentou em cima da mesa do professor, ficou entre as pernas do francês, fez com que o mesmo se deitasse na mesa, segou-o prelos ombros e colocou uma mão espalmada do lado da cabeça de Camus, que a essa altura, já estava envergonhado e completamente transtornado. Ele sabia que tinha que se defender, lutar e empurrar Saga para longe dele, mas não conseguia. Não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer aquilo. O que ele realmente queria era puxar o grego para mais perto e selar seus lábios com um beijo quente. Saga se aproximou o suficiente sentir a respiração do francês em seu rosto.

-Termine a frase - Saga ordenou novamente.

Camus nunca terminaria aquela frase. Seu orgulho não permitiria. ele apenas encarava Saga com uma expressão envergonhada, sem saber o que fazer.

-Estou te mandando terminar - Saga colocou a perna esquerda um pouco mais pra frente, apertando o membro do francês com o joelho, o que o fez gemer de dor.

-Ah...aah - Camus gemeu baixinho - Você não manda em mim - Ele retrucou provocante.

-Se continuar a me desobedecer vai ficar andando todo torto pelo resto da semana - O grego ameaçou e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha direita do ruivo.

Com um pouco de medo de Saga realmente concluir o que havia dito que faria, Camus o puxou para si e o beijou de forma quente e apaixonada. Era um beijo calmo e lento. Camus lutou com Saga pela dominação, mas acabou perdendo. O grego era extremamente dominante. Ele ditava as regras e Camus o obedecia, e era assim que tinha que ser. O ruivo não parecia ter objeções quanto a isso. Ele estava gostando, muito. Saga o apertava cada vez mais em seus braços. O beijo continuava, só que estava mais quente e cheio de desejos. Camus nunca havia beijado ninguém, e nunca pensou que seu primeiro beijo seria tão bom enfiava as mãos nos cabelos sedosos do outro, apertando-os e bagunçando-os. Saga alternava a velocidade e mordia os lábios do francês. Quando finalmente se separaram, Camus estava com os lábios completamente vermelhos. Saga vez questão de beijar e chupar o pescoço do ruivo, só pra deixa a sua marca. Depois disse se separaram, mas Camus continuou sentado na mesa do professor.

-Era isso que você queria "ouvir"? - Camus perguntou provocante enquanto arrumava as roupas.

-Exatamente - Saga riu enquanto arrumava os cabelos - Gostou?

-Muito - Camus riu abafado - Até que você é bom - O francês lambeu os próprios lábios.

-Obrigado - O grego sorriu de canto.

-Foi meu primeiro beijo, sabia? - o ruivo disse sem encarar o grego.

-Sério? - O geminiano disse animado - Eu fui o primeiro?

-Sim.

-Há! First! - Saga riu divertido - Não vou mentir, acho que já beijei mais pessoas que todos da sala juntos, mas esse com certeza foi o melhor de todos.

-O-obrigado? - Camus sorriu de canto.

-E você sabe que eu vou querer muito mais que isso, não é? - O grego exibiu um sorriso malicioso.

-E você acha que eu vou te dar tudo que você quer? - Camus respondeu olhando o geminiano por cima.

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza ruivinho - O geminiano se aproximou - Só um beijo rápido e eu já estou completamente viciado em você...

-Não sou tão fácil assim, Saga... - Camus o encarou friamente.

-Você não tem a opção de ser ou não ser fácil, meu querido ruivinho - Saga rosnou sorrindo maliciosamente - Você já é meu...


End file.
